mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero
300px |Caption=Artwork from Mortal Kombat (2012) |Creator=Various |Origin=Mortal Kombat |Downloadlink=Pneophen's version (MK) Kazmer13's version (MK2) Mike Obrecht's version (MK3) Binho's version (custom) Shotgun160's MvC Version Unknown creator's Cyber Sub-Zero Fantasmix's Cyber Sub-Zero }} Sub-Zero is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. He is the younger brother of Noob Saibot, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II and has since been in every game onwards. Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero, was a member of the Lin Kuei clan, who got invited by Shang Tsung to enter his Mortal Kombat tournament. There, he was killed by Scorpion, who believe he killed his clan and family. Kuai Lang, Bi Han's brother, took upon his brother's title and went to Outworld to learn of his brother's fate, along with his friend Smoke. When the Lin Kuei started their Automation Program to turn their warriors into cyborgs, Sub-Zero betrayed them and fled, so they programmed the cyborgs to hunt him down. In MUGEN, there are many different versions of Sub-Zero ranging from the first Mortal Kombat game to the Ultimate Mortal Kombat game as well as several custom versions with original moves and fatalities. Cyborg Sub-Zero has also been created by an unknown creator. Soul Ninja MK II This version of Sub-Zero uses the sprites from the Mortal Kombat II game and uses the same moves and specials. In terms of game play, he is accurate to how he would behave in the original game being a challenging opponent with quite an advance AI. Unlike the original MKII version of Sub-Zero, there have been some edits to this version such as custom intro's, dodge ability and a special combo attack. As well as this, Sub-Zero is capable of performing his own fatalities and on set stages perform stage fatalities. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Kick X/Y = Punch C = Block Z = Dodge 'Specials' Ice blast: D,F+LP Ice Sphere(in air): D,F+LP Ice Fist: B,B,F+HP '' '' Ground Freeze: D,B+LK Desesperation Move: hold LP, B,B,D,F, release LP 'Fatalities' Head Rip (close): F,D,F + HP Ice Bomb (jump distance): hold LP, B,B,D,F, release LP Deep freeze - part 1 (jump distance) F,F,D+HK / part 2 (close) F,D,F+HP/F,D,F,F+HP '' '' Ice Breath (jump distance): B,B,D,B,Dodge '' '' Ice Spike (close): D,F,F,F,HP Ice smash (close): block,block,dge,block,dge Friendship: (jump distance): B,B,D,HK Brutality: (close) any 7 buttons sequence Stage Fatality: (close) : hold D, HP Babality: (jump distance): D,B,B,HK Mercy: (hold Dodge) D,D,D (release Dodge) '' '' Bihno's Sub-Zero Binho, a famous MUGEN creator who makes hand-made MK characters, has also made a Sub-Zero. Two in fact, one is a old version and another is the new version. Differences/Similarities Some differences between old and new is that Older Sub-Zero has a darker palette, while the newer sub-zero has a brigher palette. The older version also lacks facial features, being shady and lacks eye expressions. The newer sub Zero shares and improves upon the moves used by its predecessor and is now more like Binho's other creations: Reptile and Scorpion. The new Sub-Zero also has a very tough AI. R@ce 45's Edit Along with Bihno's Scorpion, he also edited his Sub-Zero. He made him a 6-button character and added more hypers and specials. Videos Video:Mugen_MK2_Sub-zero_(Me)_vs._MK2_Smoke Video:Leader_Tournament_Match_4._End_of_Round_1 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ninjas